Midnight Angel Potter? NO! I'm Eclair Tada
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: How would the HP and KG universes change if an abandoned Fem!Harry turned out to be Eclair from Kiddy Grade? Look out Magical Britain! You have some pissed off G.O.T.T. ES members after you now. ALIVE!LILY AND JAMES LILY JAMES AND MARK BASHING RON BASHING some ginny bashing Rated T WRONG!BWL STRONG!ABANDONED!FEM!HARRY MOTHERLY!ECLIPSE AND DVERGR SANE!NOTEVIL!ALV GOOD!DUMBLES
1. CURSES and beginning the explanation

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I do not own and this is something I thought up after eating three sugar cookies and drinking a one liter of Coca-Cola before bed. How would it effect the Kiddy Grade and Harry Potter universes if FEM!Harry was actually Éclair? Fem!Harry, Alive!Lily and James, Wrong!BWL, Twin!Potters.**

"You sent for us Chief?" Éclair asks walking into Chief Eclipses office in the G.O.T.T. with her partner Lumiere by her side only to see all the ES members as well as the auditor Armblast waiting for them as well as the Chief. Éclair glanced at the others curiously and with more than a little bit of confusion before focusing on the blond haired chief.

"Lately we have observed that you seemed to have been getting stronger, faster, smarter, have this strange knack to be able to somewhat predict the future with startling accuracy, and seem to have some strange new power, Éclair. What we want to know is how you are able to do all of this recently?" Eclipse said cutting straight to the heart of the matter and causing Éclair to swear the sky twenty different shades of blue. Most of the older ES members looked impressed even through the cherry red blushes they were supporting while a tomato red Cesario had his hands clamped over the small Violas ears, with Tweedledee and Dvergr doing the same with Lumiere and Alv respectively. Even Eclipse, who was the oldest of all the ES members by only a few years with Dvergr and Éclair in a close second and third respectively, was cherry red at the very inventive and numerous curses Éclair was spewing angrily.

"Éclair!" Dvergr said scandalized as the auburn haired teenager let out a particularly bad string of curse words. This caused Éclair to suddenly remember where she was at and who she was with which made her stop cursing and scratch the back of her neck sheepishly with a small embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"He-he. Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you guys to notice that quickly." Éclair said chuckling nervously while Dvergr, Tweedledee, and Cesario finally uncovered the ears of their younger comrades.

"Come on mom. Not like it wasn't anything I haven't heard before." Alv complained to the short pink haired woman that was actually her birth mother.

"Believe me Alv. Éclair was saying words neither of us ever heard before and I don't need you learning more curse words than you already know." Dvergr said causing Alv to look at her friend/rival in shock and curiosity. No one so much as batted an eye at this as it was common knowledge among the ES members that the two vastly different women were really mother and daughter. Everyone knew that Dvergr knew Éclair had a rougher child hood than most and that lead her to be worried about her much taller daughter and therefore made the pink haired woman worry over her own daughter and make sure the blue haired woman had as best as a childhood as she could give her, also making sure Alv wasn't spoiled but always knew that she was loved which had the adverse effect of Alv being much more social and friendly to those that she knew or liked while being very protective of her mother. Last time something had happened to Dvergr on a mission it took almost all of the ES members restraining Alv while Éclair sang a soft lullaby to get the much taller woman to calm down and keep from blowing up the planet with her bare hands, something which none of the ES members doubted she could do with only minor difficulties, and killing all those living on it in a very bloody and brutal way in the process.

"So you guys wanted to know where my sudden ability and power boost came from huh?" Éclair asks casually sitting down on the end of one of the couches at a signal from Eclipse while Lumiere elegantly sat down on the other couch near Tweedledee. This caused everyone to suddenly remember why they were here and nod at Éclairs' question.

"Well the speed, strength, and endurance boost is from taking several different martial arts classes in my spare time as well as on my days off while the intelligence boost is from hanging out at the library to read up on some topics that catch my interest when I'm not working or training." Éclair said making everyone without exception blink at this as none of them every pictured the loud and rough teen in a library or trying new forms of fighting.

"Well that was a surprise. What kinds of topics catch your interest?" Armblast asks raising an eyebrow at the rough and tumble, and slightly childish, girl.

"Literature, Myths, Folklore, Suspense novels, Poems, Music, and History for the most part." Éclair said ticking them off of her fingers casually while everyones eyebrows shot into their hairlines at the unexpected answers.

"Music? So you like songs and instruments?" Tweedledum asks looking at the auburn haired girl with barely veiled shock and surprise, looks like everyone was learning more and more things about the girl they thought they knew.

"Yep. Wrote a few of my own songs too." Éclair said shrugging casually as she leaned forward and grabbed the Styrofoam cup with her name written on it with a sharpie with a small amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Still don't trust me with anything other than Styrofoam, Mercredi?" Éclair asks with an amused glance towards the grey-ish haired woman at Eclipses side.

"Not since you broke two china cups in one day, Éclair." Mercredi said with a small smirk towards Éclair who glared playfully at her.

"That was one time and I was still getting used to my new body at the time!" Éclair exclaims in her defense causing all the ES members and Eclipse to chuckle in amusement while Éclair pouted cutely at them all.

"What about your predictions and the strange new power that I know for a fact that I never gave you?" Eclipse asks trying to get them back on track even though she was just as amused as the others at Éclairs' sometimes childish behavior.

"Right. Those two are somewhat intertwined with not only each other but my past before I was an ES member or even met Lumiere." Éclair said taking a small sip of her tea before sighing heavily as she saw everyones curious and suddenly attentive looks. She had never spoken about her past from before she met Lumiere before, not even to Lumiere or Eclipse who were much closer to her than the others were.

"Believe it or not but I wasn't born on this planet or in this time. I was born before the Nouvlesse started colonizing other planets." Éclair said before she was interrupted by the shocked outbursts of her friends and surrogate family.

"You were born on Earth!" Seemed to be the most used exclamation the start of her explanation received.

"Yes I was but I am nothing like those dirty no good rotten bastards the Nouvlesse." Éclair said making everyone nod, no way was Éclair anything like a Nouvlesse given that she wasn't arrogant, cocky, or power hungry in the slightest.

"Although I always get a good laugh out of what their faces would look like if they ever found out I was an earthling and tried to make me turn into one of them." Éclair said with a unholy smirk on her face that reminded everyone that she was a big prankster, before they tried to imagine the Nouvlesses faces if they heard that there was an earthling working at the G.O.T.T. as both a receptionist and an ES member and came to meet the auburn haired girl who could out swear a fleet or high ranking police and the toughest criminals the galaxy had to offer and they howled in laughter. Éclair laughed along for a moment before waiting for everyone to get their laughter under control so that she could continue her explanation, not knowing that one or two of the Nouvlesses were spying on them through some security cameras placed in Eclipses office before they stopped spying to report to the other Nouvlesse.


	2. the rest of the explanation and wings

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I do not own and this is something I thought up after eating three sugar cookies and drinking a one liter of Coca-Cola before bed. How would it effect the Kiddy Grade and Harry Potter universes if FEM!Harry was actually Éclair? Fem!Harry, Alive!Lily and James, Wrong!BWL, Twin!Potters.**

"Now then. See back then, and even now although it is much rarer, there were some people born with something called magic which gave them some strange abilities and capabilities. Someone with magic could summon something from a distance, banish something or someone away from them, or even seem to pull things out of thin air. Even fewer people born with magic had an ability called 'Metamorphous'. Which lets someone change their appearance however which way they want. Here a demonstration would be better." Éclair said before running a hand through her auburn hair that promptly turn as red as blood, then the same shade of blond as Eclipses, before turning messy and black, and then to a bubblegum pink that was normally only seen on Dvergr, Viola, or a certain metamorphous on Earth. Everyone without exception stared in shock as Éclair then turned her hair to a shade or so lighter than Eclipses and her eyes as blue, making her look like she could be Eclipses sister or daughter even! Éclair then turned her hair back to auburn and her eyes back to their original smoldering amber color while everyone merely kept staring at her in shock.

"This could be somewhat described as an ES members power but it would more than likely be classified as C-class to low S-class given that it's mostly only useful for if you have to track someone without being caught or you have to infiltrate somewhere without being exposed as an ES member." Éclair explained which knocked everyone out of their stupors as they wanted to hear the rest of Éclairs' explanation and past.

"Anyways. Back when I was just a year old or so my family, my biological parents, twin brother Mark, and I had to go into hiding since a wizarding mass murderer named Voldyshorts or something like that was targeting us." Éclair said which caused more exclamations of shock and surprise to be heard from her surrogate family.

"You have a twin brother?" Tweedledee asks since twins were rare nowadays and fraternal twins even rarer.

"Yes, Markus Potter called Mark for short is my twin brother. He was born two minutes after me with our biological fathers, James Potter, messy black hair, hazel eyes, and horrible eyesight. While I was born with my biological mothers, Lily Potter nee Evans, red hair and green eyes without any eye troubles, other than that they would change color based on my mood." Éclair said while changing her hair and eye color to match what her and her brother had when they were born. Everyone nodded at this while Éclair turned her hair and eye color back to normal.

"When I was roughly fifteen months old Voldy attacked my 'family' on Halloween night. Apparently my 'parents' changed who kept their home a secret from a trusted friend to a traitor without knowing he was a traitor. When Voldy attacked he stunned Mr. Potter who had stayed behind to try and hold the murderer off while Mrs. Potter tried to get away with me and my twin. My birth mother is an idiot." Éclair said this last statement bluntly and with no traces of remorse or hesitance on her face or in her body language.

"What make you say that about your mother Éclair?" Dvergr asks curiously, being a mother herself knew it would take something big to make the cheerful teen say that about her own mother.

"Instead of grabbing me and my brother and running out the back door to escape from the madman, she ran upstairs to gather our stuff first." Éclair said bluntly and making everyone look shocked.

"Is she mentally ill or something! If a mass murdering madman attacked my family and was fighting my husband by the front door I would either grab a weapon to kill the madman, if there was no way out of the house, or I would grab Alv and get her the hell away from there not go pack her stuff upstairs where there is no escape route!" Dvergr said shocked and horrified. If she was in the same situation as this Lily Potter she would grab her child and escape not pack their things which can either be grabbed later when the danger has passed or replaced.

"I'm not sure but she might and congratulations. That makes you a smarter, more caring, and all around better mother than my biological one." Éclair said with a shrug of her shoulders while the last sentence had warning bells ringing in everyones heads. They had noticed that she had called them 'Mr.' and 'Mrs.' Potter instead or mom and dad or mother and father.

"Either way. Voldy then went after Mrs. Potter and cornered her in the nursery where she was gathering our things while we were sitting in the crib with me watching what was going on while Mark was crying at not being held before he exhausted himself into falling asleep just as Voldy stunned Mrs. Potter and then pointed his wand at me and Mark, aiming at me first." Éclair said before she was interrupted by Dvergr growling ferally.

"That bastard dare try to harm a child, an innocent fifteen month old baby at that! Well more innocent than you are now at least." Dvergr said adding this last part when she remembered she was talking about the girl who had managed to turn the Galactic Union building bright pink without getting caught. This caused the tension to diffuse slightly when everyone snorted at Dvergrs last sentence.

"I don't doubt that. I was a prankster even as a baby and drove everyone up the walls with some of the things I did." Éclair said grinning widely at the memory of some of her early pranks, her ability to see into the past allowing her to know exactly what she had done as a child before she turned serious again (no pun intended).

"Instead of trying to stun me like he had Mr. and Mrs. Potter he shot a one-hit kill curse at me called 'Aveda Kedavra'. The curse hit me in my left temple since I had crawled over to protect my brother in case he had gotten hit by accident. I'm still alive, as you can plainly see, so please don't interrupt yet. My latent ES powers came forth at that time and created a small barrier of space matter around me and my twin but not before a tiny bit of the curse hit me, leaving me with a small star shaped scar which I used my metamorphous power to get rid of as soon as I learned how. The curse bounded back at Voldy and hit him, killing him and leaving nothing but his cloak and wand behind as the house began to collapse due to the amount of magic that had surged through it when my powers acted up in my defense. A small bit of rubble caught Mark on the head because my power had exhausted me so much that I couldn't keep my shield up. The rubble left a small scar in the shape of a 'V' on his forehead right where my star shaped scar was." Éclair said pushing her bangs out of the way so that they could see it when she focused enough to recreate the star shaped scar on her forehead that had a small light blue tint to it. Dvergr reached over and gently ran her finger across the scar with a small wince on her face.

"That must have really hurt, poor dear." Dvergr said mentally promising to be even nicer to Éclair than she already did, not knowing that Eclipse mentally swore to mother the girl she saw as her daughter.

"Trust me it did. I passed out from the pain as well as exhaustion just as my brother woke up screaming at the top of his lungs from being struck by the rubble. When I used my powers to look into the past to see what had happened next, I saw that the spell Mr. and Mrs. Potter was under faded just as my godfather, Uncle Nevermore, my brothers' godfather, Uncle Padfoot, and our dads' friend and Uncle Padfoots boyfriend, Uncle Moony showed up along with my surrogate grandparents. They immediately rushed to check on me and Mark and saw his scar bleeding lightly. Mr. and Mrs. Potter immediately began fussing over him and said that the 'v' shaped scar meant that he had to have been the one to defeat Voldy despite grandpa Albus telling them it could have been either one of us. They thought that he had used up all of his magic to defeat Voldy since he hardly had any magic in his body while I still had a good bit in mine, they didn't even notice my face covered in blood from my scar. The only reason I didn't drown in my own blood is because Grandma Minnie cleaned me up and used healing magic to make my scar stop bleeding. After that life had changed for the Potter family since everyone saw Mark as their savior, calling him the 'Boy-who-didn't-die' or something like that, which caused him, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Potter to become arrogant and spoiled and think of me as nothing important. When Marks magic didn't come back like they thought it would they stripped me of my magic and gave it to him." Here Éclair was forcibly interrupted by Eclipses angry cursing towards the Potters.

"Don't they realize that they could've killed you! Not only that but they don't even realize that if they had killed you your magic would self-combust killing everyone within at least seven yards of your brother as well!" Eclipse ranted knowing that this 'magic' was similar in many respects to the ES members powers and that if forcibly taken it would turn hostile to all those around it.

"Apparently not. I had barely enough magic to survive after the ritual was performed and I've been getting some of my magic back steadily since then. Since that's well over half of my past I suppose I should finish telling you all about my past and how I came to live on another planet several thousand years in the future from my true time huh?" Éclair said sipping her tea again after interrupting Eclipses second bout of cursing, which featured a few of the curses Éclair spewed a few minutes ago. This immediately caused Eclipse and the others to quiet down wanting to hear the rest of Éclairs' tale.

"I lived with the Potters for two more years, during which I was treated as little more than a slave to do whatever they wanted me too. Mark was so spoiled and arrogant he looked like a pig and expected everything to be handed over to him on a golden platter without having to do a thing to earn it, believing himself to be Kami on Earth and that he deserved it for merely existing. The only presents I got for my birthday or Christmas were from Uncles Nevermore, Padfoot, and Moony as well as Grandpa and Grandma. When the Potters figured out that I was getting presents from people who wouldn't give Mark presents because he was already spoiled and arrogant enough as it was they burned my presents and decided to send me to live with Mrs. Potters sister Petunia, her husband, Vernon, and their son, Dudley, or as I liked to call them, Horse Face, Walrus, and Baby Whale. Dudley was just a blond haired magicless version of Mark while Petunia _hated_ anything magical with a passion and I was magical, while Vernon loved to beat anyone different from himself black and blue and the Potters knew this and actually told me that I was most likely going to be beaten to death before my tenth birthday." Éclair said before being interrupted by angry cursing from almost everyone, Tweedledum was scowling, Lumiere and Viola was crying their eyes out, and Armblast was clenching his fist so tight that they bleed due to his small nails piercing the flesh. Even the usually calm and stoic ES members were cursing as was Cesario who hardly ever spoke aloud to anyone other than Viola.

"Calm down. I'm right here so that obviously means that they didn't beat me to death…not that they didn't come close." Éclair said muttering the last part under her breath so that no one could hear her, too bad she forgot about Un-ous ability to hear a squirrel fart from two miles away in a noisy city. Un-ou let out a bout of cursing at this revelation that featured a few of Éclairs' more prominent curse words from earlier before he explained what he heard to the others. This caused both Viola and Lumiere to tackle Éclair in a hug as they sobbed into her neck or outfit while she did her very best to console them without much effect, while the others were cursing as well without exception. Even Mercredi was cursing the sky ten shades of blue! Éclair gave everyone a few minutes to calm down as she comforted Lumiere and Viola who refused to let her go even after they stopped crying. Éclair continued her explanation two minutes later with the two smallest ES members snuggled into her side hugging her tightly like a frightened child would to their mother.

"I won't go into what my life with the Dursleys was like since I'm not ready to divulge all of that information yet myself and since I don't want any of you trying to go back to the past in order to kill or maim them but I can safely assure you that I wasn't raped or molested while there since they didn't want some little girl. They nearly did kill me one night on my seventh birthday because Vernon got passed over for a promotion and blamed it on me. I was beaten so close to death that not even my magic could heal all of my wounds, only the fatal wounds and barely even those. Just after I had passed out my magic transported me to another planet a couple of thousand years in the future, which would be a few thousand years ago now. There I managed to be able to live my actual life instead of live the life of a slave but since I had no job and no money and no one would hire a seven year old kid I took to being a street thief. I was pretty damn good at it too since I was never once caught and even learned how to incorporate my powers into my thieving." Éclair said causing Eclipse and Lumiere to chuckle.

"I remember that. You were able to pick pocket a soldier when he was looking straight at you without getting caught." Lumiere said with a choked laugh while Eclipse was smirking at Éclair.

"Didn't you also pick the pocket of every Nouvlesse, and their bodyguards, we ran across when we first met and started to work together?" Eclipse said while Un-ou scowled at Éclair playfully as she nodded.

"So that explains why my wallet and all the money in my pocket went missing during the first fight me and A-ou had with Éclair and Lumiere back when we were Mercs." Un-ou said scowling at Éclair playfully while Lumiere and Eclipse were full blown laughing now as Éclair merely grinned impishly at Un-ou.

"In the middle of a fight? Really Éclair?" Tweedledee asks sounding amused by the auburn haired girls skills at pick pocketing, which had to be really amazing to not only pick pocket the Nouvlesse and their bodyguards without getting caught but to also do the same to a mercenary without getting caught by said Merc! Éclair merely grinned again before turning back to her story which was almost over.

"You know the rest after that because after a few years of living on the street and pick pocketing people to survive I met Lumiere and then a few days of traveling together and attempting to teach her how to pick pocket people we met Eclipse who turned us into E.S. members." Éclair said finishing the story of her past which caused everyone to sit in silence thinking about everything Éclair had told them.

"What was your name? When you were born to the Potters I mean?" Un-ou asks looking at Éclair curiously when he broke the silence a moment later.

"My name?" Éclair asks looking confused as she tilted her head to the side curiously when everyone turned to look at her as curious as Un-ou.

"My name was Midnight…Midnight Angel Potter." Éclair said after a moment of trying to remember it.

"Why were you named that? It's a very pretty name but it's a little unusual…even by today's standards." Dvergr asks looking at Éclair curiously, it was a very unusual name and no one would name their child that without a reason. Éclair scratched the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle and a small blush on her cheeks.

"I knew I had forgotten something. I was named that because of something rare and unusual that only happens in the Potter family only once every several hundred years. Even rarer than the metamorphosis ability." Éclair said grinning sheepishly at everyone before seeing Alv opening her mouth curiously.

"Don't worry I'll tell you. Well show you this case since it would be better for you to see it for yourselves." Éclair said gently prying Viola and Lumiere off of her before standing up and standing a few feet away from anything breakable or anyone. Éclair closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment before there was a small ripping sound heard from behind Éclair as two pure black angels wings spread from her back and extended for a moment before curling up behind her back.

"So pretty. Can I touch them?" Viola asks standing up and staring at the wings in wide eyed awe.

"Of course you can Viola." Éclair said causing Viola to squeal before launching forward to stroke the wings.

"Wow. They're really soft and kinda fluffy." Viola said causing all the other girls to look at Éclair questioning, trying to wordlessly ask if they could touch the wings as well.

"Go ahead." Éclair said rolling her eyes slightly at how all the girls, even the usual calm and composed Tweedledee, Eclipse, and Dvergrs, shot forward to stroke the wings while the boys were looking at them curiously before Tweedledum chuckled drawing their attention.

"I don't know about Chief Eclipse or the others but sister always did like soft or fluffy things and couldn't resist petting them. I'm fairly sure it's a girl thing now." Tweedledum explains still chuckling while the boys all 'Ahh'ed in agreement and understanding.

"Tweedledum! What have I told you about calling me 'sister' while on the job?" Tweedledee said with her eyes closed in annoyance even as she softly stroked Éclairs' wings.


	3. Anger, Flames, and a different office

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I do not own and this is something I thought up after eating three sugar cookies and drinking a one liter of Coca-Cola before bed. How would it effect the Kiddy Grade and Harry Potter universes if FEM!Harry was actually Éclair? Fem!Harry, Alive!Lily and James, Wrong!BWL, Twin!Potters.**

"Sorry Tweedledee!" Tweedledum said almost immediately with a small blush on his tan face, which caused everyone to chuckle at the normal brother-sister interaction.

"Really Tweedledee? I call mom 'mom' all the time while on the job so why can't he call you 'sister'?" Alv asks curiously while looking at the black haired girl.

"Would you care to explain Tweedledum?" Tweedledee asks giving her brother a 'you'd better explain' glare that made him wince at both the glare and the memory.

"Well I kinda called Tweedledee 'sister' once on a mission while we were fighting against some idiots with bayonets and swords after she had been injured and one guy said for me not to worry since once I'm dead that they'll take my sister and treat her right since they didn't want such a 'good looking G.O.T.T. whore', their words not mine, to go dying on them. I kinda went berserk and killed them all with my bare hands." Tweedledum said with another wince while everyone seemed angry at what the now dead idiots had said about one of their friends and co-workers.

"Good thing you killed them or else I would've asked for their names and current residence before walking them straight to the mouth of hell and I wouldn't have put them out of their misery quickly." Éclair said glaring out of the office window since she hated it when someone threatened her friends and surrogate family, the others stroking her wings soothingly so as to try and calm her down somewhat before she did anything rash…or rasher than normal at any rate. Éclair calmed down moderately at the soothing caresses her wings were getting before a small flash of fire caught everyones attention.

"A phoenix?" Éclair asks once the fire died down to show a beautiful bird with fire red feathers that had some yellow to the tips along with a dab of orange.

"It looks like it's carrying something." Mercredi noted after a quick explanation about what phoenix was from Éclair. This was true as there was an envelope in the phoenixes talons.

"Huh. That's strange even for me." Éclair commented earning several snorts from her friends, who had surrounded her and Eclipse protectively as the bird flamed in forgetting that the two women could handle themselves.

"Is it for me?" Éclair asks holding her arm out for the bird to perch upon, which the phoenix did almost immediately with a small affirming trill that warmed everyones hearts.

"Thank you." Éclair said taking the small envelope from the phoenix before it began to glow blue, causing all the E.S. members to grab onto some part of Éclair or the envelope by nothing more than reflex and instincts just a second before they all vanished from the rather lavish office in the G.O.T.T. and appeared in a rather strange office in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	4. Slaps introductions and explanations

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I do not own and this is something I thought up after eating three sugar cookies and drinking a one liter of Coca-Cola before bed. How would it effect the Kiddy Grade and Harry Potter universes if FEM!Harry was actually Éclair? Fem!Harry, Alive!Lily and James, Wrong!BWL, Twin!Potters.**

"What the?" A man with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin exclaims seeing the amount of people that suddenly arrived in the office as well as the weapons they pulled out almost instantly after appearing.

"Where are we? Don't you know the penalty for kidnapping G.O.T.T. officials and the chief?" Éclair asks pointing her gun at the messy haired man before suddenly recognizing him, which caused her to swear violently.

"Something wrong Éclair?" Eclipse asks raising an eyebrow as she interrupted the beginning of a streak of curses that would have turned the sky every shade of blue in existence.

"You could say that Chief." Éclair said glaring coldly at James, Lily, and Mark Potter as she put away her gun before she did something she shouldn't.

"Everyone say hello to the Potters." Éclair said introducing the three that she recognized from when she was little, which explained her anger to the others quite clearly.

"Good. I'd expect nothing less from the people that hang around that bitch of a sister of mine. Now which one of you sluts is my sister?" Mark asks arrogantly as he leered at all the girls present, except for Viola and Lumiere since they seemed like little kids to him. This caused all of the E.S. members to growl at him low in their throats before Éclair took the initiative as she stepped towards Mark and began to reach towards him, causing the G.O.T.T. workers to look curious about what she was going to do, an ignored Minerva McGonagall to grin in anticipation as well as Padfoot, Moony, Nevermore and Dumbledore, while the Potters were looking at her curiously or lecherously. Faster than the wizards could react Éclair touched Marks cheek before rearing her hand back and slapping him right across said cheek, leaving a nasty red handprint while he went spiraling on his ass.

"Let that be a lesson to you, _brother_. Don't ever insult me or my friends unless you want to be hurt." Éclair said spitting the word 'brother' with such venom that it caused everyone to wince at it before they got over their shock…only for the Potters to be sent into an even deeper shock by McGonagall and Nevermore laughing loudly.

"Pay up! I told you she would curse first then slap him!" McGonagall says laughing even as she held her hand out to the others with Nevermore following a split second behind. The other men grumbled under their breath as they handed over some golden and silver coins causing the G.O.T.T. group to look at them curiously before Éclair dispersed their confusion by leaping forward to hug the one woman and four men with a cry of 'Uncles! Grandpa! Grandma!'

"Good to see you too, my little dark angel." Minerva said stopping her laughter so as to hug her surrogate granddaughter back before passing her to the males while the G.O.T.T. workers merely looked on with slight smiles on their faces while Eclipse was almost cracking a rib at Éclairs' 'pet name'.

"Dark Angel? That's a perfect nick name or code name for Éclair!" Eclipse said smirking even as she cackled, I don't know how she did that but apparently she did.

"Éclair?" Minerva asks confused as she raised an eyebrow at both the blond woman whose name she didn't know as well as her beloved 'granddaughter'.

"Oh yeah. Éclair is Japanese for lightning and is also my new name. Has been since I was seven or so. Time for some introductions!" Éclair says grinning unabashedly at her 'grandmother' before standing in between her surrogate family at G.O.T.T. and her surrogate family from Earth.

"Ok guys. This is my Grandma Minnie, my Grandpa Albus, my Uncle Nevermore, my Uncle Moony, and the mutt is Uncle Padfoot." Éclair said pointing at each one of her Earth family as she said their names or her nicknames for them at least, unable to resist taking a pot shot at the dog animagus much to Nevermores and the G.O.T.T. peoples amusement.

"I am not a mutt!" Padfoot exclaimed defensively.

"Maybe not but you still need a flea bath mutt!" Éclair shot back with pinpoint accuracy causing Padfoot to whine at her and the others to laugh.

"Right then. Grandma, Gramps, Uncles…Potters I suppose too." Éclair said adding the last bit disdainfully when Lily coughed pointedly.

"These are my co-workers, friends, and boss. This is Chief Eclipse. Idiot with the large briefcase is Armblast, tall blue haired girl is Alv, her mother Dvergr is the short pink haired girl looking ready to murder someone, the other short pink haired girl is Viola, tall dark and silent here is A-ou, the green haired bishounen reject is Un-ou, tall pale and broody is Cesario, red riding hood over there is Dextera, the blue haired one next to him is Sinistra, these are the twins Tweedle dee being the girl and Tweedledum being the boy, the girl with glasses is Mercredi, and the blue haired girl looking roughly ten years old is Lumiere while I'm Éclair. Ta-da!" Éclair (which is what I will be officially calling her although some characters may still refer to her as Midnight or Potter) said introducing herself last with a cheerful salute and wink as she said her catchphrase, much to the G.O.T.T. workers amusement.

"Good to see that you're as exuberant as ever little angel. Are you still a prankster?" Padfoot asks grinning at the girl who just then remembered to pull in her wings and grinned back wolfishly while the G.O.T.T. workers burst out laughing at the question.

"She turned the G.U. which is the place where all of my bosses work and hold conferences bright pink without getting caught and that's just her most recent prank." Eclipse explained with a unholy smirk on her face at the memory of that very recent event.

"No that was the most noticeable prank right off the bat. I also flooded the G.U. conference room with water and Koi fish." Éclair said causing the G.O.T.T. workers to stop laughing and stare at her in shock and awe.

"Teach us!" Un-ou, Viola, and Alv yelled at once bowing to Éclair jokingly while she was looking curiously at them.

"No! My daughter does not need to be taught how to prank! Especially not by the 'Prank Mistress from Hell' of all people!" Dvergr said stopping any response Éclair might have had and causing the buxom auburn haired girl to look at the shorter woman curiously.

"Prank Mistress from Hell?" Éclair said tilting her head to the side in an adorable display of innocent confusion and curiosity.

"How'd you learn about my old nickname?" Éclair asks when Dvergr nodded, causing all but Lumiere and Eclipse to look at her blankly to figure out if she was joking or not. Eclipse patted the top of Éclairs' head fondly with an amused smile on her lips as she looked at the others.

"They didn't know it was your old nickname, Éclair. It's what the Nouvlesse have started calling the one who keeps pranking them since you add rather girl defining things to your pranks. Speaking of which. How did you get that womans bra up on the flag pole in the middle of a busy street in the middle of the day without getting caught?" Eclipse asks causing the G.O.T.T. agents to snicker at the memory of how red that Nouvlesse woman turned when she had to try and climb the pole to get down her bra while the Hogwarts people were either gaping or looking blankly at Eclair who was grinning foxily at everyone minus the Potters.

"Trade secret!" Éclair exclaimed beaming at everyone but the Potters and causing them to chuckle.

"So why'd we get brought here Grandma? I'm happy to see you all again but I would've expected you to call me at eleven or something not sixteen." Éclair asks looking at her surrogate Grandma curiously.

"You foolish slut. You're fourteen not sixteen!" James Potter interrupted only to earn a punch to the gut from Un-ou.

"No one insults Éclair like that and gets away with it but me or Alv and even we don't call her a 'slut'." Un-ou said removing his fist from James, who was now dry heaving from the force of the punch, stomach.

"How dare you-"Lily began to screech at Un-ou before she was back handed into the nearest wall by Dvergr.

"Be silent." Dvergr said coldly and with little to no emotion showing neither on her face nor in her eyes.

"You can't-"Mark began this time only to be slammed into the wall near his mother by Alv slapping him this time.

"Mom said for you to be silent so shut your trap, piggy. Unlike Éclair and Un-ou I won't hold back my strength if you piss me off." Alv said sneering at the chubby boy in a manner that gave Severus a run for his money.

"Good now that the rabid animals are under control we can get back to the matter at hand." Éclair said smirking when the Potters gave her a weak glare each, only for them to be deterred by all the much stronger glares they were get from the E.S. members.

"I should probably be around fourteen but I'm really about sixteen physically. When the dumbasses abandoned me at the Dursleys I was beaten so bad on my seventh birthday that my magic could barely heal me fully and once I was healed enough the magic transported a few thousand or so years into your future, my past, on a different planet that the Earthlings colonized. I grew up a street thief, then meet Lumiere here and we began to travel together, then we ran across Eclipse, I still think that that old outfit suits you better than the uniform you're wearing now by the way, who gave us some new abilities using an ability of her own. This caused our bodies to stop aging as we all traveled together, eventually stumbling across the rest of our friends who got their own abilities as well thanks to Eclipse. Anytime one of our bodies was destroyed Eclipse used a secondary aspect of her ability to transfer our soul from the destroyed body into a new body made specifically for us. Sometimes the new body looks like an exact replica of the previous body, like the Tweedles, Un-ou, and A-ou prefer, or they look completely different which is more common. I'm probably older than all the students and teachers in this castle put together and times three." Éclair said shrugging her shoulders while the Hogwartians were gaping at the E.S. members while Eclipse smirked remembering her original outfit from back when she had first met Éclair and Lumiere.

"Maybe but it would be a bit inappropriate for the Chief of the G.O.T.T. to be wearing." Eclipse said causing Éclair to smirk deviously while Lumiere eyed her partner warily.

"So you're going to wear it to some important function with the Nouvlesse and let me come take pictures right?" Éclair asks grinning at her boss, friend, co-worker, and most of all mother figure.

"I was thinking more along the lines of wearing the suit from when I had purple hair." Eclipse said smirking just as deviously as the auburn haired E.S. member.

"Nah. It was only skimpy because of the V-neck that went to your waist. You're original outfit would cause a much bigger reaction." Éclair said waving a hand dismissively at the idea while Eclipse seemed to think about it for a second.

"When can you have a camera ready?" Eclipse asks her daughter figure a moment later causing the G.O.T.T. pranksters to howl in laughter at how the Nouvlesse would react while the others were either looking at their boss in shock or were smirking as well.

"When do you need it?" Éclair shot back smirking since she knew she could either borrow Capris camera back on Aineias or use the one she always carried around.


	5. sketches champions passwords and kisses

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I do not own and this is something I thought up after eating three sugar cookies and drinking a one liter of Coca-Cola before bed. How would it effect the Kiddy Grade and Harry Potter universes if FEM!Harry was actually Éclair? Fem!Harry, Alive!Lily and James, Wrong!BWL, Twin!Potters.**

"When we get back to Aineias most likely." Eclipse said not losing her smirk in the slightest.

"Not a problem." Éclair said matching Eclipses smirk easily with one of her own.

"Ok you two. Plan the heart attacks of the Nouvlesse later. Let's try and focus on why we were brought here now kay?" Un-ou says regrettably breaking up the two women who were suddenly dead serious (no pun intended).

"So why did the overgrown parakeet bring us here?" Éclair asks causing her Uncles and Grandma to snicker at what she called the Headmasters phoenix.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that someone has entered you into the Tri-wizard tournament as the fourth champion, which has never happened before. Seeing as how it is a magically binding contract you have to compete or risk losing your magic or even your life." Dumbledore said feeling ashamed that someone had snuck his honorary granddaughters name into the Goblet.

"Damnitt. Let me guess, they finally figured out that I was the one to send old Voldy flying out of his body back when I was a baby and now someone who is in his pocket entered me in due to the fact that this competition thing could kill me and therefore avenge Voldy?" Éclair asks her eye twitching ever so slightly when the Hogwartians that liked her nodded while the Potters were scowling at her back, as far as they were concerned Mark was still the Boy-Who-Lived despite Voldemort himself telling the boy different no more than three years ago.

"Too bad they didn't know about your other nickname otherwise they would have known that this is both stupid and futile." Un-ou said shaking his head in disbelief with a small smirk on his lips.

"Tell me about it." Éclair said her eye twitching slightly harder while the other E.S. members nodded in agreement while the Hogwartians looked confused.

"One of Éclairs many nicknames is 'The E.S. member who can't die'. You won't believe the amount of time where she was near death and managed to jump back up and finish the fight in her favor. I swear she could survive a bullet to the heart even without my 'Quantum Leap' ability." Eclipse said catching the confused looks and explaining it to them. Éclair blushed slightly and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly when the Hogwartians merely stared at her gob-smacked.

"So now what do we do?" Éclair asks trying to bring the attention away from her amazing healing factor.

"First we have to get you and your friends settled into your rooms, I take it you wish to represent your work place as its champion?" Dumbledore asks shaking his head to rid himself of his shock for a little while at least.

"That's acceptable." Eclipse answered for the auburn-haired girl who looked at her curiously when the question had been asked.

"Perfect! That also saves you from having to wear the Hogwarts uniform of black robes and from having to be sorted. I will have the House-elves make up some rooms for you and your friends in the spare tower. Will one dorm for the girls and another for the boys suffice as well as your own common rooms?" Dumbledore asks before summoning forth a house-elf when Eclipse nodded in agreement for everyone.

"If you need anything than please feel free to ask one of the teachers or house-elves. We would be more than happy to help you with whatever you may need. Since it is so late how about I show you to your tower and we introduce you all to the school and its visitors tomorrow morning during breakfast in the Great Hall?" Dumbledore asks causing all of the E.S. members to nod with one or two of them stifling a yawn from the long and informative day. Dumbledore and Minerva led the E.S. members from the office with Éclairs 'Uncles' a step behind while the Potters followed, seething at how the girl they believe to be a worthless slut was getting treated far better than Markus was.

It took roughly a six minute walk from Dumbledore's office to an old tower that wasn't being used currently but was still guarded by a portrait, this one of an angel with black wings and red hair. The picture caused the G.O.T.T. people to chuckle at the irony while the Hogwartians, besides the Potters, seemed amused as well.

"You can set the password to whatever you like later since I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone unsavory to sneak in without your knowledge. For now the password is 'Fallen Angel'." Dumbledore said with a pointed glance to the Potters, causing the G.O.T.T. workers to nod in agreement and thankfulness.

"Fallen Angel." Éclair said speaking clearly to the portrait who smirked at her for a second.

"Yes you are." The portrait said with a smug smirk when Éclair flushed slightly and the E.S. members snickered while the portrait swung open to admit them into a beautiful if not elegantly decorated common room done in a multitude of colors, the most prominent being blood red and dark blue. There was an excited house-elf wearing mismatched socks and a colorful jumper along with lots of colorful tea cozies on its head waiting in front of the fire place for them, seeming to bounce in place.

"I's Dobbys, sirs and misses. Yous be needings anythings just asks me." Dobby said making the Potters sneer at him cruelly while the E.S. members and the other adults smiled at him kindly.

"Hello there Dobby. My name is Éclair. It's nice ta meet cha!" Éclair said smiling widely at the small bat like creature that was now looking at her in adoration as she held her hand out for a hand shake or high five.

"Misses 'Clairs is kinds and treats Dobbys like an equals. Dobbys happy tos bes of assistance tos the kinds 'Clairs and hers friends!" Dobby said gingerly shaking Éclairs hand while Éclair was blushing slightly at the praise and scratching her neck sheepishly at how Dobby now spoke of her as if she were a goddess on Earth or something of the like. The G.O.T.T. agents behind her were snickering into their hands at this interaction and how Éclair seemed to be able to make the most loyal, if not the strangest, of friends in mere seconds and without even trying!

"Thanks Dobby. I appreciate it. Think you can show us around our new rooms now though?" Éclair asks grinning slightly embarrassedly while the House-elf nodded rapidly and began to show them around.

"Up theres ares the boys' rooms. The girls rooms ares ups theres. That door leads tos thes trainings room. That doors leads tos the girls bathsrooms while thats ones leads tos thes boys bathrooms. This is thes commons rooms whiles over theres is the kitchens in cases you wants to prepares somes of your foods since we don'ts knows them. Throughs theres is a pool and that doors leads tos thes hotspings." Dobby said slow enough for the G.O.T.T. people to understand him but they were the only ones to.

"Thank you Dobby. You're a great help. I only have one last question." Éclair asks smiling warmly at the elf that was now blushing deep enough to be seen on his dark skin.

"What is its Ms. 'Clairs? Dobbys will does or gets anythings yous wants me too!" Dobby exclaimed loyally even though he had just met the auburn-haired metamorphosis.

"Do you know anywhere we can get some more clothes to fit us? We can't wear these every day." Éclair asks making Dobby nod before snapping his fingers, which seemed to summon another elf. This new Elf was a girl who looked to be a drunk mess.

"Winky! Stop beings sos bad. Yous thes best ats making clothes ands yous bes needing tos helps Ms. 'Clairs ands hers friends!" Dobby said scolding the female elf lightly while Winky looked at Éclair and the others hopefully.

"Ms. 'Clairs ands hers friends wants disgraceds Winkys helps?" Winky asks her lips trembling hopefully.

"Of course we do Winky. We'd be glad for any help you can give us." Éclair asks speaking softly, as a mother would to a frightened child. This seemed to be something right to say as Winky immediately latched onto Éclair giving out happy sobs and choked 'thank yous' as she buried her head into Éclairs neck. Éclair exchanged bewildered glances with everyone but the Potters before she began to gently rock Winky and stroked the short greying-brown hair on the female elf's head. The G.O.T.T. agents merely rolled their eyes fondly at Éclairs caring nature while the Hogwartians that were like family to Éclair smiled happily and in amusement, no one noticing that the Potters were sneering at Éclair in shock and disgust.

After Winky had calmed down.

"Dos Mistress 'Clairs ands hers friends haves any ideas fors their clothes or should Winkys makes somethings from them that shes thinks theys woulds likes?" Winky asks now being cheerful and happy instead of sad and depressed since she knew that someone needed her help.

"Well, we mostly just stick to outfits similar to the ones we're wearing now but I can draw a few sketches for different outfits and you can add some of your own touches as long as it's okay with the others, kay Winky?" Éclair asks easily and quickly taking to the female elf. The other G.O.T.T. members looked at Éclair curiously for a second before Alv asked what was on everyones minds.

"You can draw?" Alv asks looking at Éclair in surprise and curiosity when the auburn-haired girl nodded happily and grabbed a piece of paper and some colored pencils from off the table near her and quickly sketched an outfit that she thought would suit Alvs personality. Alv took the paper from Éclairs outstretched hand a moment later after the quick sketching and coloring was done and stared down it wide-eyed.

"I'm having you design all of my outfits if they're as good as this one." Alv told Éclair bluntly as she passed the picture to the others whose eyebrows rose since the outfit did suit Alv quite well.

"I think it's safe to say that Éclair will be designing all of our outfits from now on." Eclipse said causing the other E.S. members to nod, wanting to know what the buxom auburn-haired girl would come up with for them. Éclair blushed at the praise that wasn't said out in the open but was still there as she grinned at them.

"Give me a few minutes, Winky, and I'll have three outfits each for my friends and I that you can make okay? One for casual, one for formal events, and another for fighting." Éclair said explaining this last part to her friends and co-workers who all nodded in agreement while Winky nodded as well as she was handed the paper with Alvs casual outfit on it. Éclair sat down on a red leather chair and quickly sketched two more outfits for Alv before sketching three for her and the rest of the E.S. members. It took her all of five minutes to have the many sketches drawn and colored before she handed them to Winky.

"You can add anything you like to my clothes 'kay Winky?" Éclair asks making the female house elf nod happily as she was handed all of the sketches and held them as if they were made of porcelain.

"I think it safe to assume that you can add anything you believe necessary to all of our outfits, Winky. Éclair is one of the best judges of character I've ever known and so if she trusts you than I'm sure the others would agree with me if I say we all trust you." Eclipse said smiling kindly at the house elf that was beaming and looking ready to cry in happiness at the praise while Éclair was blushing at the praise of her judgement abilities.

"Now I believe you have some outfits to make Winky. So why don't you hop along and get started? You can even ask Dobby to help you if you want." Dumbledore says smiling his grandfatherly smile at the house elf that beamed at him too before bowing to Éclair and popping out with the papers and Dobby in tow.

"Now that that is all settled I believe I will bid you all a good night. I'm sure you must be tired from the long day this has surely been for you all." Dumbledore said ushering the Potters out of the tower, glaring at their backs when they stomped away angrily at the fact that the girl they considered a worthless slut and her friends getting a whole tower to themselves while Mark either had to share with his housemates and the adult Potters had to have a normal teachers room since Lily became Flitwicks teacher assistant and James took over the classes for the younger years from McGonagall. Dumbledore smiled at his pseudo granddaughter and kissed her forehead before biding everyone good night and walking out the tower with the other Hogwartians not far behind, after they all kissed Éclairs forehead as well of course.

"We all might as well shower and get to bed now since we have to be up early tomorrow for our introduction to the rest of the school." Eclipse said clapping her hands once to bring everyone attention to herself as the portrait swung closed behind Éclairs surrogate Earth family.

"Can we change the password first, Chief? I don't like the thought of the Potters being able to come in here at any time while we're showering or sleeping." Éclair asks causing everyone to agree, they hadn't liked the way Mr. Potter and Mark had been leering at all the girls but Viola and Lumiere or the way Mrs. Potter was eyeing all the guys except Un-ou up and down.

"Good idea Éclair. What should the new password be?" Eclipse asks wanting everyones opinion on the matter.

"It should be something we all know and won't forget but that no one from this time would guess. That way they won't be able to get into our tower via a lucky guess." Tweedledee inputted speaking for the first time in a while as she sat on an elegant white leather couch in between Lumiere and Tweedledum.

"How about the name of one of our ships?" Un-ou asks causing Éclair to shake her head almost immediately.

"Nah. Then we'd have to figure out whose ship to use and then try to remember whose ship we choose. We can't use G.O.T.T. or Aineias since the Potters heard us talk about it earlier. Our abilities are out since we'd have the same problem with them as we would with the ships. Definitely not our ages for obvious reasons, we also can't use our names or the names of our ships AIs since anyone could guess our names and we'd fight over whose AI to use." Éclair said actually being logical since she didn't want anyone unsavory to be able to get into the tower when they weren't wanted.

"What do you suggest 'Clairy?" Viola asks swinging her feet back and forth from sitting on the arm of the green chair Cesario was sitting in. Everyone turned to Éclair curiously while Éclair seemed to think on it for a moment.

"Hmn. How about 'Who wants to live forever?'? It's something that we could all remember easily and no one in this time would guess that." Éclair says after a moment of thinking in silence.

"That seems…appropriate." A-ou said in his deep and soothing voice while the others all nodded in agreement.

"All right. I'll tell the portrait what the new password is while you all start hitting the showers." Eclipse says clapping her hands once again before shooing everyone to the showers before turning and informing the portrait of the new password. The portrait replied in affirmative before Eclipse went to take her own shower before heading to bed, making sure everyone else was already asleep and dropping motherly kisses on the foreheads of Un-ou, Tweedledum, Tweedledee, Lumiere, Viola, and Éclair.


	6. Breakfast secrets and new attack!

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I do not own and never will**

The next morning the E.S. members woke up to the smell of something delicious wafting up from the kitchens in their common room and all stumbled down the stairs, most of them to sleepy to notice that one of their number wasn't with them. When they all stumbled into the kitchen they were shocked out of their sleepy states by something they never thought they'd see.

Éclair was standing at the stove in a black tank top with golden stars stitched onto it and wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans as she cooked breakfast. A quick look around the kitchen showed that Éclair had already cooked a great deal of various foods and had coffee, tea, and juice out on the table still steaming.

Éclair stopped humming a song she seemed to know and looked over her shoulders to see all of her co-workers looking at her and the food she had cooked in amazement and shock.

"Good morning! I thought you might like breakfast foods you know and that are good for you instead of eating the greasy English dishes they are serving to the students and teachers here. I'm almost done so take a seat." Éclair said flipping some bacon in the frying pan in her hand even as she smiled at them all.

"Did you make all of this Éclair?" Alv asks looking Éclair over, approving of her new outfit.

"Well I didn't make the food or drinks. I asked Dobby and Winky to bring me the ingredients and prepared them though. I made extra because I know how hungry the boys can get and didn't want them to starve to death. There's some milk in the fridge if you want that and there is cream and sugar on the table if you want it." Éclair said grinning at them for a second before turning back to the plate of hot and sizzling bacon so she could slide it onto a plate. Éclair picked up the plate and turned around to place it on the table, noticing that everyone was still staring at her shocked.

"You know how to cook too?" Un-ou asks looking at Éclair in something akin to shock and amazement, they had known the girl for well over a thousand years and none of them besides Eclipse, Lumiere, and strangely enough, the Tweedles seemed to know that she could cook or draw.

"Well I had to cook back when I lived with the farm animals but I actually enjoy cooking and trying out new recipes. So come on! Eat up before it gets cold!" Éclair says cheerfully, her eyes only saddening a little at the mention of the Dursleys before she got over it. The E.S. members were growling at the mention of the farm animals that had forced a small child to cook but their eyes softened somewhat at hearing that Éclair actually liked to cook.

Eclipse was the first to sit at the table with Lumiere a second behind, both of them grabbing some tea and sugar, while the others only hesitated for another half a second before sitting as well and filling their plates with food.

"Yay! Clairy's got Italian breakfast foods and some Chinese for Cesario!" Viola cheered allowing Cesario to fill her plate with Italian breakfast foods and some fruits while the other E.S. members blinked before turning to look at Éclair.

"I know Italian food is Violas favorite and Chinese is Cesarios so I made some for them. There's also plenty to spare in case any of you wanted to try them." Éclair said by way of explanation as she blushed lightly under all of their gazes. Eclipse chuckled in amusement before reaching over and patting the top of Éclairs head fondly.

"Always looking out for everyone but yourself huh Éclair?" Tweedledee asks smirking at her good friend. To many it seemed that Tweedledee only tolerated the exuberant teen because she liked Lumiere but really the black haired girl was good friends with the auburn haired girl and even in her debt.

See a few weeks ago Tweedledee and Tweedledum had been sent to investigate string of rapes and murders of teenaged girls near where Éclair lived. Eclipse didn't want Éclair to get involved since they actually wanted to take the men alive and Éclair knew one or two of the victims. Unfortunately Tweedledee had been attacked from behind from several men at once in a back alley and had a hard time fighting them since her ability was no use against them and her brother was helping the police try and track down the rapists so was not there to help her.

Just as she was about to be overwhelmed by the brute force of her attackers Éclair, who had been walking home from getting groceries at the local super market, heard the racket and came to Tweedledees aid. After the last man was taken out and the police, as well as her brother, was on the way Tweedledee had passed out since she had forgotten to eat supper and had been fighting for roughly half an hour before Éclair stepped in. The last thing she saw before the darkness claimed her was Éclairs panicked face as the auburn haired girl lunged forward to keep her friend from hitting her head on the cement.

When Tweedledee woke up the next morning she was in a bed she didn't recognize in an apartment with her brother sleeping on the couch. Sitting up Tweedledee had seen Éclair sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor before waking up a full minute after Tweedledee had. Éclair had immediately descended upon the black haired girl, fretting over her like a mother hen and waking her brother up in the process.

While Éclair had went to get some spare clothes that might fit dark haired girl Tweedledum had told his sister about how Éclair had caught her before she hit the ground, taken out seven more men who tried to attack the two girls while she had been unconscious, and carried her all the way back to her apartment before setting the black haired girl on her own bed and pretty much ordering Tweedledum to sleep on the couch since he had been refusing to sleep until she threatened him with castration if he didn't at least try and get some rest.

When Tweedledee had tried to ask Éclair how she could repay her debt, Éclair had actually looked at her confused before informing the black haired girl that she didn't owe any debt to her. When Tweedledee had refuted that statement by saying how Éclair had saved her from being raped and murdered Éclair had just waved it off say that she would have done the same for anyone and that Tweedledee didn't need to worry about it!

That was the day that both the Tweedle twins had sworn to help Éclair as much as they could while Tweedledum actually swore to get stronger so that he could protect both his sister and Éclair. Tweedledee was snapped out of her musings by Éclair talking.

"He-he. I guess you could say that." Éclair said scratching the back of her neck again as she subconsciously turned her hair black and her eyes red, looking as if she could be Tweedledee and Tweedledums sister.

"I got an idea." Un-ou said grinning slyly as he looked at Éclair changing her hair and eye color back once she had realized what she had done.

"How about we screw with peoples head by having Éclair change her appearance so that she looked to be related to one of us and we introduce her as our sister?" Un-ou asks grinning widely at everyone while Éclairs eyes lit up.

"And then we can switch whose appearance I mimic each day and introduce me as someone elses sister each time just to screw with their heads further. I can't believe I'm saying this but…Un-ou you're a genius!" Éclair said grinning widely at the green haired boy that dressed somewhat like a girl.

"Thanks…Hey!" Un-ou said suddenly catching onto part of what Éclair had been alluding to and causing the others to laugh at his indignant yelling. The new argument that broke out, which Éclair was winning hands down and without even trying, was interrupted by a knocking at the portrait hole.

"I'll get it!" Éclair said cheerfully as she literally skipped over to the door, where the portrait was cursing whoever had knocked ten ways to Sunday, and making everyone wonder when she had finished getting Un-ou to insult himself on accident and finished her breakfast since no one had seen her eat as she trounced Un-ou verbally.

"Hi Uncle Nevermore! Want some breakfast?" Éclair asks opening the portrait hole to find her snarky 'uncle' standing outside of it scowling at the portrait as it still cursed him out, nowhere nearly as bad as Éclair could have but it was a thousand year old portrait so it new quite a few curse words.

"Not this time, dark angel. I came to lead you and your friends to the Great Hall were you will be introduced as well as to warn you that the idiot Potters might try something stupid as per usual." Severus Snape said sneering this last part in disgust while Éclair sighed even as her family from the future, for she truly saw them as her family much more of her family than she considered the Potters to be, crowded around her ready to leave in their new clothes that Winky had dropped off for them early this morning.

"We're ready to go Uncle Nevermore and thanks for the warning." Éclair said grateful to her surrogate uncle as she led the E.S. family from their tower. Snape merely smiled slightly and ruffled Éclairs hair slightly, causing her to give him a playful glare as she used her metamorphosis to straighten out her hair.

When they were just in front of the Great Hall doors Éclair set into action a plan to get the Potters to use caution around the E.S. members and warn the other people not to piss them off.

"Nice hair Un-ou." Éclair said snickering when she turned the boys' short green hair long and pink with a mere glance. Un-ou took one glance at his now pink hair and instantly knew that Éclair had somehow done this. He let out a roar of outrage before trying to tackle Éclair, making the much taller girl laugh and run through the Great Hall doors after slamming them open with a mere flick.

Every eye in the hall was on the two E.S. members as they ran around at incredible speeds with the pink haired boy trying to beat the pulp out of the busty auburn haired girl.

"Sonuva! A-ou give me a hand here!" Un-ou shouted at his partner, causing the large muscle man to join the fray against Éclair as well as Dextera and Sinistra who had figured out Éclairs plan and wanted in.

"Four of you on just one of little old me? How is that fair…to you?" Éclair asks smirking at them slightly, knowing as well as they did that she could easily beat all four of them with both hands tied behind her back and blindfolded.

"Cocky aren't we Éclair?" Un-ou asks appearing behind her with a punch in mid-swing while Dextera appeared in front of her with a punch in mid-swing as well.

"Nouvlesse calling an Earthling Un-ou." Éclair said smirking as she dived to the left, making the two boys punch each other in the face as she used the future version of 'Pot calling Kettle'. Éclair went into a summersault and came up behind A-ou with a round house kick to his head. Sinistra appeared behind her attempting a round house kick that she dodged and then used a backflip to kick him in the chin.

"Want a hand Éclair?" Alv and Tweedledee asks in harmony as they appeared on either side of her with their arms crossed over their chests and smirks on their faces.

"Sure. Why not? Should be a good training exercise at least." Éclair said with a shrug and a smirk on her own face while the boys she was fighting paled.

"Aw great. Now we have to deal with the whole Amazon Squad." Un-ou moaned forgetting that the girls didn't know of the boys' nickname for the three of them together.

"Amazon squad?" The three girls chorus in confusion causing Un-ou to slap a hand over his mouth while the other three male fighters looked more than a little nervous. They might have been able to come up with a plausible excuse if Eclipse hadn't have opened her mouth.

"Don't you girls know? It's a nickname for when you three are together. I believe Un-ou and Dextera came up with it a few hundred years ago." Eclipse said casually, or as casually as she could with an unholy smirk crossing her lips. This caused the two mention males to gulp and pale considerably while the three girls raised their eyebrows at one another.

"And how exactly are we like amazons? Besides Alv none of us are six feet tall." Éclair says raising her eyebrows at the boys who were backing away from them ever so slowly.

"Um-er. That is to say….Ah screw it. I got nothin." Un-ou said giving up after a moment and causing Éclairs eyebrow to twitch slightly.

"Oh that's it. Now you ticked me off. Alv, Tweedledee, get behind me and cover your ears. I'm bout to use that new attack I came up with." Éclair said causing her two friends to immediately do as told while the boys gulped in horror and the others looked on curiously. Éclair sucked in a deep breath before opening her mouth and screaming at the boys that were now pinned against the wall with her sonic waves!


	7. Introductions, shocks, and pettings?

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I do not own and never will**

Luckily the boys had backed themselves into a wall and therefore were the only ones harmed as Éclair blasted them with her voice. The shocked and awed silence that filled the hall after this attack was broken by Eclipse whistling slightly at the attack.

"Nice attack Éclair. What are you going to call it?" Eclipse asks after a moment of observing what the, as far as she knew Éclair would classify it as, weak version of the attack had done to four high ranking E.S. members when they were in tip top condition.

"Hell if I know. You come up with the names and do all that political bullshit. I just kick peoples asses." Éclair said with a shrug while causing her surrogate families both from her life as a Potter and her life as Éclair to snort in amusement.

"For good reason to, seeing as how you could smash this whole castle to smithereens with just your pinky toe and you have about as much subtlety as an exploding moon." Eclipse said teasing her surrogate daughter slightly even though the statements were true.

"Eh. My ability is called 'power' for a good reason." Éclair said shrugging again and causing her G.O.T.T. family to snort and giggle again, the boys miraculously recovering from the attack.

"Midnight! What were you thinking fighting against those four boys? They could have seriously hurt you!" Lily says trying to pretend to be a real mother so as to get a good reputation within Hogwarts and with the foreign schools. Éclair and the rest of the G.O.T.T. gang blinked at Lily for a moment before Éclair looked to see if anyone was behind her.

"Eh? Were you talking to me Potter?" Éclair asks after verifying that no one was behind her. This caused Lily to nod, internally wondering why Éclair was calling her 'Potter' instead of 'mom' like she had planned.

"First off the name's Éclair not Midnight. Second you have no right to try and reprimand me for that short work out and third. They wouldn't hurt me on purpose and even if they did hurt me by accident then I would've healed in no time and kicked all four of their asses." Éclair said scowling slightly at the red head with the rest of the G.O.T.T. members and Éclairs surrogate earth family not even a moment behind.

"Why'd you call your mother 'Potter' and your name is Midnight Angel Potter no matter how much you try and deny it." James Potter says walking up behind his wife, giving Éclair a stink eye as he spoke.

"She is not a mother." Dvergr said before the others could even open their mouths.

"If you're really a mother then why did you grab your two children and run upstairs to pack their things when you were being attacked by Voldy what's his name instead of helping your husband fight him or getting your children out of harm's way by going out the back door? If you're a mother then why'd you shun and neglect your daughter while spoiling your son rotten and allowing him to abuse her? If you're a mother then why'd you throw your _magical_ daughter to your _magic hating_ sister and her **abusive** _magic hating _husband? You are not a mother and you never will be no matter how you try and convince yourself otherwise." Dvergr says walking closer and closer to the female Potter as she asked each question, her very aura radiating her desire to kick the womans ass into the two suns of Aineias. This caused Lily to back away from the short pink haired woman fearfully while the halls occupants were both shocked and furious at what the red haired woman had done to her own daughter.

"It's alright Dvergr. I'm right here and currently unhurt. Calm down please?" Éclair said trying to calm down the pink haired woman before said woman could do anything she may later regret or get in trouble for.

"If my mom wants to kick that bitch's ass then I say we let her 'Clair. The bitch deserves it for what she did at the very least." Alv said grabbing Éclair and restraining her to keep her from restraining Dvergr.

"Never thought I'd say this but. I agree with the Elf." Tweedledee said scratching the back of her head sheepishly when Éclair and Lumiere turned stunned looks on her.

"Who are you calling Elf red eyes?" Alv asks shooting Tweedledee a look that was somewhat between a glare and amusement. The two womens small conversation was distracting everyone from Dvergrs plan to kick Lily's ass, including Dvergr.

"Your name means Elf so apparently I'm talking about you, Elf." Tweedledee shot back without missing a beat, causing Éclair to giggle slightly when this started off an argument between the two women. The sound of her very un-Eclairish giggle caused the two arguing women to smile slightly while a good many males, and more than a few females (both from the future and present times), blushed slightly, and Eclipse was smiling motherly at Éclair.

"As amusing as this is, don't you think it's about time for you all to introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore asks his eyes twinkling full blast in amusement. This caused the G.O.T.T. group to blink and look around as if just noticing all of the students staring at them shocked.

"He-he. Sorry 'bout that. I didn't notice all the brats." Éclair said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly while the others looked slightly sheepish as well, and ignored her comment of the kids being brats while the students themselves were still too shocked to say anything.

"Quite alright Éclair. Although I'm sure everyone is wondering who you are right about now?" McGonagall said not even bothering to hide her amusement.

"Then let us get started on introductions shall we?" Eclipse says stepping forward and bringing all attention to her.

"My name is Eclipse and I am the chief of the G.O.T.T. What that is, is on a need to know bases and none of you need to know. I am very protective of those under me at G.O.T.T. and if anyone tries anything unsavory with them then…well let's just say that you don't want to know. To put it in a way those who are denser than most can understand, I'm the one in charge of those with me and I don't like it when my friends and employees get hurt." Eclipse said smirking darkly at them and making more than a few people gulp in fear.

"My name is Mercredi. I am chief Eclipses secretary and personal assistant." Was all the glasses wearing girl said for her introduction.

"I am Dextera."

"And I'm Sinistra." The red and blue haired boys said one after the other.

"The name's Un-ou and don't you forget it. The big guy here is A-ou." Un-ou said smirking as he sat on A-ous shoulder casually.

"I'm Viola, this is Cesario, and this is Dragon papi! Nice ta meet ya!" Viola said chirpily from her spot on A-ous other shoulder with the big yellow plushy in her arms.

"Name's Armblast although many people call me many different names." Armblast said with a slight salute and his usual smile.

"Yeah I call you 'dumbass' daily." Alv quipped almost instantly and earning a scolding glance from her mother and amused ones from everyone else.

"Yo brats! The name's Alv and here's a word of advice. Don't piss me off cause unlike the others I don't normally hold back when I'm pissed." Alv said smirking as she folded her arms under her chest.

"Dvergr." Was all that Dvergr said for her introduction even as she gave Alv another chiding glance for her language even though she knew it wouldn't do much good.

"Name's Tweedledum. Anyone tries anything with my sister, or the other girls, and you deal with me." Tweedledum said with a scowl and dark glare on his face before he was smacked upside the head by his sister.

"Tweedledum! What have I told you about calling me 'sister' while on the job?" Tweedledee snapped at her brother with a slight glare on her face as her friends chuckled in amusement at the usual sibling banter.

"Sorry Tweedledee!" Tweedledum said blushing slightly at his sisters chiding and friends' chuckles.

"Hmph. My name is Tweedledee and that's all you need to know." Tweedledee said elegantly and curtly at the same time, causing Éclair to stick her tongue out at her black haired friend.

"A lady really should be more elegantly, Éclair. Hello. My name is Lumiere. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Lumiere said with a small respectful bow to the students and teachers.

"Ta-da! My name's Éclair although some might know me by my old name 'Midnight Angel Potter' but I don't go by that any more. Don't piss me off cause I'll warn you now. I'm called the 'Prank Mistress from Hell' for a reason and you don't even want to know some of the other nicknames I got over the years." Éclair said grinning at them all unashamedly while two red haired boys over at a red and gold table were looking at her gleefully.

"So know what do ya want us to do Grandpa?" Éclair asks tilting her head to look at Dumbledore curiously.

"Perhaps you and your friends could take a seat so that we may get started on breakfast? Not many were eating because of that marvelous display you and those boys were putting on, my dear." Dumbledore said his eyes going full twinkle as the group merely looked at each other and shrugged. The group then decided to sit at a table covered in green and silver with a snake banner over it, much too almost everyones shock.

"Why are you sitting with those slimy snakes!" A red haired boy around the same age as Mark demands standing up and glaring at the G.O.T.T. family.

"Who pissed in your cereal ginger?" Éclair asks right back and not liking the boys attitude, although the fact that he was looking her over like a greedy pervert didn't help.

"No one I want to know why you're sitting with those mini-Death Eaters!" The red head says not understanding the muggle phrase.

"I don't know what a 'Death Eater' is but right now I'd prefer to be tied to a bomb than to be anywhere near a prejudiced bastard like you so shut the hell up before you piss me off even more." Éclair retorted without missing a single beat.

"Try to keep it PG Éclair; there are impressionable eleven year olds around." Eclipse said idly to her, not so secret, favorite E.S. member and motioned to some nearby kids that were asking the older years what a 'bastard' was.

"Eh. They'll learn sooner or later and I was saying worse than that before I was seven." Éclair points out just as idly as she drank some soda that Winky had just brought her.

"Thanks Winky." Éclair said automatically as her cup was quickly refilled.  
"Yous quite welcomes Mistress 'Clairs!" The small female house-elf said beaming up at the woman happily.

"Yes but they weren't in the same…situation as you when they were seven." Eclipse reminded gently and vaguely since everyone in the hall was listening on them.

"True…This means I can't curse as much as I normally do doesn't it?" Éclair asks after thinking it over for a minute.

"Yes it does dear. Now since breakfast time is over why don't you and your friends walk around and try to socialize with some students since there are no classes today?" McGonagall asks on her way to the door of the Great Hall, only stopping to pat Éclairs head fondly.

"Sure thing Grandma Minnie." Éclair shouted to the stern womans back, causing each and every Hogwarts student to look at her as if she were insane.

"What?" Éclair asks noticing all the looks she was getting and not understanding _why_ she was getting them.

"You call Professor McGonagall 'Grandma Minnie'?" A bushy haired girl over by the red and gold table asks looking at Éclair just as shocked as she could be.

"Yeah. That's what I called her when I was younger and she never asked me to stop so that's what I still call her." Éclair said shrugging this off easily and not getting why they were so stunned at this.

"They're surprised because your 'grandma' doesn't allow anyone else to call her that dear." Dumbledore said smiling fondly down at his honorary granddaughter as he stood behind her on his way out of the hall.

"Oh! Okay, thanks Grandpa." Éclair said leaning into the patting on the head she got from the seemingly colorblind man.


	8. Uncles, murder, and rage

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I do not own and never will**

"Of course dear. Severus? Why don't you arrange for at least one student of each house to show Éclair and her friends around the school?" Dumbledore asks turning and smiling at the sour Potions Master and not noticing any of the dropped jaws or wide eyes he was getting.

"Of course sir." Severus said civilly before turning towards the assembled students.

"Diggory! Longbottom! Lovegood! You three and Mr. Malfoy will be showing Éclair and her companions around the school as representatives of your houses. Try not to screw this up will you? As for you, Éclair." Snape said first to the students then turning towards his goddaughter.

"Try not to give anyone a heart attack will you?" Snape asks smirking at his goddaughter who merely grinned up at him.

"No promises Uncle Nevermore." Éclair said with a roguish smile, one that usually led her to getting fan boys and fan girls without knowing it.

"Uncle?! But Professor Snape _loathes _any Potter!" The same red head from earlier said sounding shocked and horrified at Éclairs term for the sour man.

"I only loath the arrogant, worthless, spoiled, and stupid Potters. Éclair is none of those things and therefor I do not hold her any ill will at all." Snape said shrugging while the foreign schools merely looked on curiously.

"Who are you calling worthless Snivellus?!" James Potter asks angrily as he curled his hands into fists.

"You, your sordid wife, and your blithering idiot for an offspring I would imagine." Snape said smirking darkly at them while they seemed furious. Lily and James went for their wands at the same time Mark did but they seemed to forget about something… or someone to be more precise. The Potters were about to curse the sour Potions Master before they were on the ground groaning in pain a split second later each one of them bearing a whip like mark of some kind on their faces. Everyone looked to see Éclair holding her lipstick whip in her hands and in her battle outfit which was a pair of silver and gold thigh length boots, a black tank top that hugged her upper body and had a golden dragon on it, a pair of black mini-shorts and her black wings were out and curled behind her with her face and eyes looking as if they were made of stone and diamonds. All in all she looked very scary and very attractive at the same time.

"Damn Éclair! And you wonder why you have so many fan girls and fan boys back at home when you look like that!" Alv said looking at Éclair wide-eyed and with a small blush dusting her cheeks. Éclairs face turned a nice shade of cherry red as she shot Alv a short glare for bringing up her fan girls and boys before her glare turned towards the Potters when James tried to shot a hex at her. The hex got within two feet of her before she literally bitch slapped it out of the air and into the ground without so much as batting an eye.

"You are treading on very risky ground Potter. I'd ask you to stop so I would have a reason to keep Éclair from mutilating you three but I don't want to deny her, her fun and revenge for what all you three did to her so please continue." Eclipse said causing the E.S. members and the Teachers to snicker and/or smirk while Éclair gave a small amused smirk, which caused many that saw to develop blushes and slight nosebleeds.

"Please oh please just give me one single good reason and you three will be nothing more than a blood splatter on the wall before you could say 'oops'." Éclair said grinning demonically at the three Potters who were now staring at her in shock and terror.

"Go for it Éclair! Any reasons you don't do it just give the word and I'll do it for you! Won't cost ya a thing!" Un-oh said grinning as he cheered his pranking partner and friendly rival on as she stared down her former family members.

"Thanks for the offer Un-oh but if they give me a reason then I guarantee you that I'll be done so fast and their death will be so brutal it would make you wish I was your old mercenary partner." Éclair said not losing her smile in the least while Un-oh winced slightly before grinning and yelling at her to 'go for it already' which caused Éclair to laugh, inadvertently causing most of those who didn't know her to blush hotly at the sound.

"You would really kill your mother, father, and brother? What kind of monster are you!?" Ron yelled looking at the girl horrified and this was instantly proven to be the wrong thing to say. A large unseeable weight crashed down on everyone causing all but Éclairs group and more than a few of the teachers to instantly be pressed down hard against the floor or tables.

"Monster? You think _I'm_ the monster? Don't make me laugh! How am I the monster when they are the ones who almost let me drown in my own blood just after Voldys attack? How am I the monster when they used an old ritual to strip me of nearly all of my magic to give it to the arrogant prat that was born a squib? How am I the monster when they're the ones who would treat me worse than a house-elf? How am I the monster when they're the ones that _burned_ my Christmas presents from my Uncles and grandparents then sent me to live with magic hating and abusive muggles? How am I the monster when they told me, back when I was just the tender age of _four_, that I was most likely going to be killed before my tenth birthday and then _laughed_ about it?! How am I the monster when those three are the ones who left me with a family that nearly beat me to death when I was seven had my powers not acted up and saved me, barely able to stabilize my wounds so I didn't bleed to death?! ANSWER ME!" Éclair yelled at the boy with her hair floating behind her dangerously as a golden glow erupted around her and her eyes turned blood red in her anger. Everyone was in shock and awe at her powers as not even Dumbledore at his strongest and angriest could come close to matching this colossal amount of pure power. They were also horrified that anyone could do the things she described, what kind of monsters were the Potters really? To be able to do that to their own daughter? They had to be heartless, just plain old heartless and cruel.

"Éclair." Eclipse whispered in sympathy, knowing she should stop the auburn haired teen but she was unable to bring herself to do it.

"It's alright Éclair. We've got ya." Alv and Tweedle dee said as they hugged the auburn haired witch reassuringly, before glaring at each other for doing the same thing at the same time. Éclair closed her blood red eyes and took a deep calming breath before reopening them, showing them to now be an amber/golden color.

"I need to go blow off some steam before grandpa has to replace the entire castle." Éclair said before easing out from between the other two girls and stalking towards the doors, her every step causing a miniature earthquake that shook the dust from the ceiling.


	9. Eclipses anger and Eclairs pain

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I do not own and never will)**

"Holy Merlin, Morgana, and Hecate! What kind of magic was that?!" A short but old looking man asked staring at the direction Éclair had stormed off in shock.

"That is none of anyone's business so stay out of it. Chief, we're gonna go make sure she calms down before she bring the castle down around our ears." Alv said speaking for herself and Tweedledee who was nodding in agreement before the two walked off at a nod from Eclipse, Tweedledum following behind his sister silently. Eclipse waited until they were safely out of the door and earshot before she rounded on the Great Hall as a whole with her face set into a maternally protective glare and scowl.

"This is your one and only warning. Leave Éclair alone. There are very few of you she knows and even less of you that she actually gives a rats ass about." Eclipse said perfectly seriously but for some reason this caused the ES members present to flinch and move away from Eclipse subtly.

"Not good. Chief Eclipse only curses whenever she's really mad. The kind of mad that is usually followed by panic, chaos, death, and a hell of a lotta property damage." Un-oh said hiding behind a pale looking A-ou and peeking out at Eclipse with a terrified look on his face, causing the other ES members present to nod their agreement from their own hiding places.

"The only reason why Éclairs power did not kill each and every one of you a mere moment ago is because of Tweedledee and Alv calming her down enough for her to leave before she committed mass homicide, and make no mistake. If you push her far enough of threaten those she cares about she will slaughter every last man, woman, and child in this castle, the consequences of changing the future be damned, and she will do it with a smile on her face. You'd be lucky if it was Éclair doing the murdering because me and the others sure as hell won't stand idly by while you all try to push her over the edge and we wouldn't kill you quickly and painlessly like she would. We'd torture you first until you begged for death and then we'd give you the most painful death possible and trust me, coming from a few thousand years in the future that has been through more wars that were sure as hell worse than any you went through here on Earth, we'd know every method of painful death you'd can imagine and then some you'd wouldn't." Eclipse said not even caring that she was pretty much making death threats to eleven and twelve year olds as well as adults, Éclair was more important to her than all of them combined and multiplied by ten thousand.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have someone I see as a daughter to help calm down." Eclipse said after a brief moment of silence before turning on her heel and beginning to storm out of the room, much like Éclair had done only without making the whole castle shake. Apparently Lily wasn't going to stand for this as she shot a sickly blue looking spell at Eclipse's unprotected back but the spell proved to be useless. Eclipse had spun around a second before contact and disappeared faster than the eye could follow, making many wonder how she managed to apparate inside of Hogwarts.

"Don't even bother trying. Your spells will not work if they cannot hit me and I happen to be incredibly fast." Eclipse said from her new spot with her fist buried in Lily's stomach, causing the red haired woman to double over with the air rushing out of her lungs. Eclipse pulled her fist back and grabbed Lily by her long red hair and yanked her up to look straight in Eclipses face before the red head could hit the ground. Eclipse reared a fist back before slamming it into Lily's face and breaking her nose upon impact, making everyone wince at the loud and rather painful 'crunch' sound they heard. Eclipse pulled her fist back again and this time slammed it into Lilys jaw with no sign of emotion on her face whatsoever as she cleanly broke Lily's jaw in half. Eclipse then released Lilys hair for a moment in order to punch the red head in the chest and sending her flying across the room before slamming into the wall. Eclipse calmly and composedly walked over, knowing that all but her ES members were too shocked to stop her and the ES members wouldn't stop her even if she ordered them too. Lily managed to look up at Eclipse through pain hazed eyes and what she saw wasn't a business woman, she saw a woman that had seen and survived more than she should have and had survived solely by killing others before they killed her.

"That was for saying such things about Éclair, trying to steal her magic, and then abandoning her when she needed you. This, this is so you can feel each and every second of pain she went through due to you and your husband's actions." Eclipse said dragging Lily upright roughly and by her hair before looking dead into Lilys eyes as her own blue ones slowly bled into purple and then red before turning gold as one of her lesser known powers took effect. Lily's eyes went blank as her shoulders slumped and she fell back against the wall as if in some kind of trance or coma, it took less than seven seconds for her to let out a pain filled scream as Eclipse took a step away from her with dead emotionless eyes and a perfectly blank face.

"What did you do to her chief? She's screaming bloody murder over there!" Un-oh asked looking at his boss terrified and pale at the pain filled screams Lily was letting out despite her broken jaw.

"I made her feel every second of pain that Éclair has ever felt due to her actions. She'll be like that for a day or two at least, seeing as how Éclair is most often in pain than not. She'll also see how Éclair got those injuries and know that it was because of her that she got those injuries, whether her fault directly or not it is still her fault for every injury Éclair has ever suffered." Eclipse explained in a dead monotone that would have had more life in it coming from a dead body. Her voice sounding like that caused everyone to pale and shiver subconsciously while the ES members were looking at her wide eyed for what she had done.

"All of Éclairs wounds? But she gets hurt more often than anyone else I know and that's a lot of people!" Sinistra said wide eyed as he tried to block out Lilys pain filled screams, the woman was going to end up tearing her throat to shreds if this kept up.

"I know. That's why I did this. It'll send a message to everyone here, especially the two other Potters. This is what Éclair went through, all of this pain most of which she did to herself while trying to save others from having to go through what she did as a child. The message to the Potters is just a bit simpler. This is what you did to your only daughter, this is your fault. You caused her this pain." Eclipse said her voice still deader than a corpse as she listened to all the pain filled screams Lily was letting out despite the mediwitch trying to break whatever Eclipse had done to her or at least numb the pain, the tears rolling down the mediwitches face at all the pain behind the screams.

"Was 'Clairy really that badly hurt? She never screams." Viola asked tugging slightly on Eclipse's shirt with her tiny hands, not even bothering to hide her tears at how much pain Éclair must've gone through for Lily to be screaming like that, Éclair had never screamed or even let out a whimper of pain whenever she was injured.

"Yes, that's how badly Éclairs always been hurt but since Éclair doesn't want to worry us she never shows it unless she's too tired to hide it." Eclipse said her eyes and face softening slightly as she looked down at the youngest ES member.

"That's not even when Eclair was seven though so Mrs. Potter has a long way to go before the pain stops." Eclipse said earning disbelieving looks and exclamations from everyone present.

"I'm going to go see how Alv and the Tweedles are doing in calming Éclair down." Eclipse said turning on her heel and walking from the Hall as Lily kept screaming after she had left. The sound reverberating around the Hall and in her head as she walked away, knowing that the girl she saw as a daughter went through all of that pain and almost never screamed or cried out in pain at all.


	10. kisses, songs, and caught

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I do not own and never will)**

Outside of the castle near a forbidding forest Éclair was sighing and strumming a guitar that she had gotten from seemingly nowhere as she sung as song she had heard when she was a child once and had never forgotten.

"**It started long before me...**

**I never saw it coming...  
The distance, the promise...**

**A state of isolation...  
And in my darkest nightmare...**

**Things that I can't remember...  
The answer, is drowning, this pain will last forever.  
My father...**

**His duty...**

**His orders...**

**My brother...**

**The promise...**

**The breaking...**

**Rejection...**

**Deception...**

**Reflection...**

**Conception...**

**The missing...**

**The torture...**

**The madness...**

**The sadness...**

**Can this be?**

**Or is it?  
The shadow cast before me...**

**A walk inside your circle...  
Protect me...**

**Correct me...**

**You got your orders, soldier...  
Inside my head is humming...**

**Sometimes I hear them coming...  
The power...**

**Believing...**

**The hate I hate believing...  
Where is this?**

**It can't be...**

**Who are you?**

**I know you...**

**You wouldn't...**

**Or would you?**

**Don't fight me!**

**Ignite me!**

**My trigger...**

**Your finger...**

**Your darkness...**

**I know it... **

**Come forward!**

**I've seen it!**

**I mean it!  
Your power, is over!  
I've come to change the order!**

**My training is perfect!**

**I'm back, again!  
Your promise is broken!**

**I drank your sacred water.**

**My mission, is holy!**

**I'm back…  
My father...**

**His duty...**

**His orders...**

**My brother...**

**The promise...**

**The breaking...**

**Rejection...**

**Deception...**

**Reflections...**

**Conception...**

**The missing...**

**The torture...**

**The madness...**

**The sadness...**

**Can this be?  
Your power, is over!  
I've come to change the order.**

**My training, is perfect!**

**I'm back, again!  
Your promise, is broken! **

**I drank your sacred water. **

**My mission, is holy!  
I'm back.  
The hate I hate believing...**

**The hate I hate believing...  
I never saw it coming...**

**I never saw it coming...  
The hate I hate believing...**

**The hate I hate believing...  
I never saw it coming...**

**I never saw it coming...  
You have your orders, soldier..."  
**

Singing had always calmed Éclair down and singing a song she had known since she was a child had calmed her even more so while several curious creatures of the forest came to see who was singing in such a beautiful if not slightly haunting voice.

"What a beautiful singing voice, Éclair." Tweedle Dee said softly as she walked up behind Éclair after listening to the beautiful singing her friend was doing.

"Thanks but I'm not that good at it." Éclair said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck lightly.

"Not that good? You're amazing Éclair!" Alv exclaimed staring at her friend wide-eyed and not believing what she was hearing.

"Thanks." Éclair said grinning even though you could tell she didn't fully believe them.

"Brother. A little girl time please?" Tweedle Dee asked causing everyone to know she was serious because of the fact that she called him 'brother' while they were technically on duty. Tweddle dumb nodded and walked towards the lake while Éclair looked at Tweedle Dee and Alv confused.

"Whatcha wanna talk about, Alv, Tweedle Dee?" Éclair asked looking at her two friends confused and curious, showing it by tilting her head to the side lightly.

"Nothing much I just wanted to do this." Tweedle Dee said before covering Éclairs lips with her own. Éclairs eyes widened in shock before she closed them in pleasure at the kiss. Tweedle Dee smirked happily as she pulled away before Alv covered Éclairs lips next, actually causing the super strong girl to purr in pleasure. The two of them had talked about it on the way and agreed that neither of them could even think of a future without Éclair by their sides so they came to a compromise. They would share her and they would both treat her like a queen.

"Well. I came to check on Éclair but I can see that it's not needed." Eclipse said smirking as the three girls eyes widened in shock, not having known she was there.


	11. explanations, hugs, rejection

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I do not own and never will)**

_Previously:_

_"Well. I came to check on Éclair but I can see that it's not needed." Eclipse said smirking as the three girls eyes widened in shock, not having known she was there._

_And now onwards!_

"Shit! My first kisses and I get busted by my mom." Éclair said slamming her head into a nearby tree and nearly cracking the tree in half much to everyones amusement before Eclipse froze.

"M-mom? Me?" Eclipse whispered with wide eyes as she stared at Éclair who was being consoled by her amused friends turned girlfriends.

"You see _me_ as your mom?" Eclipse asked loud enough for Éclair to hear her as she stared at the auburn haired girl she always saw as a daughter but never openly admitted to it. Éclair froze before slamming her hand into her forehead and groaning as she dragged it down her face slowly.

"I called you mom aloud didn't I?" Éclair asked looking at Eclipse who was slightly confused by the 'aloud' part but nodded anyways.

"We'll be over at the lake if you need us cause I'm sure you want to talk to her about this in privacy, or as much privacy as you can get in a place full of preteens and teens that are nosy as hell." Alv said squeezing Éclairs shoulder and kissing her cheek with Tweedle Dee not far behind.

"Thanks." Éclair called to their backs and earned a small smile from the both of them before she turned her attention to Eclipse, who was wearing a red and silver dress that looked a lot like a military style one.

"So…" Éclair said before trailing off not knowing what to say now while Eclipse gingerly and elegantly sat down in front of the auburn haired girl.

"You called me 'Mom'." Eclipse pointed out sounding for the entire universe as if she were still in shock about that fact, which she was.

"First time I say it aloud and I get caught. Figures." Éclair said rolling her eyes at her very screwed up luck, which she would later find out was a Potter trait.

"Aloud. You've referred to me as 'mom' inside your mind before?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at Éclair who slapped a hand over her mouth before face-palming again.

"Just my goddamn luck. Yeah. I've been calling you 'mom' in my head since about a century or so after we first met. I may have said it aloud once or twice but mostly I just kept it to myself." Éclair said not making eye contact with Eclipse and instead focusing on a few tree sprits that were twirling around her dancing.

"Why? Why'd you keep it to yourself? Why'd you start referring to me as 'mom'? Just…why?" Eclipse asked completely lost since she never even thought of this happening being a remote possibility. Sure sometimes Viola would slip up and call her 'mama' a few times and a few times some of the ES members, mainly Un-oh and Sinistra, saying that she acted like a mother but she had never heard it from Éclair before.

"Why? Cause it felt right and you acted like a mom to me even back when we first met and looked about the same age. Why'd I keep it to myself? So that I wouldn't risk being rejected should you not want me to call you that. I never meant to call you that out loud. I'll never refer you as my mom again if you want me to." Éclair said closing her eyes so as to not see the rejection and disappointment and anger that she thought was sure to be on Eclipse's face. By doing this she missed the shocked, happy, and sad expression on Eclipses face but Éclairs eyes snapped open when she felt the blond Chief wrap her arms around Éclair soothingly.

"I don't mind if you call me your mom Éclair. In fact, I'd prefer it if you'd call me nothing but mom." Eclipse said hugging Éclair soothingly and tightly as if to convey all the motherly feelings the blond held for her magical subordinate.


	12. teasing and amusing

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I do not own and never will)**

_Previously:_

"_I don't mind if you call me your mom Éclair. In fact, I'd prefer it if you'd call me nothing but mom." Eclipse said hugging Éclair soothingly and tightly as if to convey all the motherly feelings the blond held for her magical subordinate._

_And now onwards!_

"Thanks Che-er mom." Éclair said smiling happily as Eclipse pulled back from the hug and gave Éclair a stern look when the auburn haired girl came close to calling her 'Chief' by habit. Eclipse's whole face lit up at that one word and she beamed at Éclair happily before turning serious as she saw Tweedle dee and Alv walk up behind the auburn haired girl.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" Eclipse asked the two of them as she stood and placed her hands on her hips. Alv and Tweedle dee stopped mid-step and stared at Eclipse in shock and growing horror, realizing that they were dating their bosses' daughter and that said boss could and would kick their asses should they even subconsciously think of hurting Éclair in any way shape or form. The looks on their faces caused Éclair to bust out laughing and causing Eclipses' lips to twitch in amusement.

"Not hurting her so that we don't kill ourselves or get ourselves killed that's for sure." Tweedle dee said backing a few steps away from Eclipse with her hands raised placatingly and Alv following her lead quickly.

"Good cause if you hurt her you can kiss your lives goodbye, and that's before the others get a hold of you two." Eclipse said smirking as she looked over the two girls shoulders while Éclair was laughing harder. Alv and Tweedle dee both felt a large calloused hand on their shoulder and turned around before gulping as they looked up.

"Hurt Éclair and no one will find your remains, if there are any." A-ou said in his deep baritone voice as he glared down at the two teens with Un-ou glaring at them from on top of A-ous shoulder. Tweedle dee and Alv gulped and backed away from A-ou and Un-ou while Éclair was laughing uproariously at their predicament.

"Okay okay. That's enough of threatening my girlfriends. Shouldn't we be getting back to the castle before anyone sends out a search team?" Éclair asked standing and dusting off her clothes before offering her mom a hand up. Eclipse took her daughters hand and elegantly rose to her feet before dusting off her clothes and nodding in agreement with her daughters words.

"Let's get back to the castle and see if anyone took the warning to heart, especially the Potters." Eclipse said her eyes hardening as she scowled at the thought of the Potters and what they had done to her daughter.

"I don't know about the other two but Mrs. Potter will definitely take the warning to heart given the beat down you had given her." Un-oh said sniggering slightly as he remembered watching as Eclipse almost literally knocked the red haired woman out with a single punch.

"Clairy? Will you carry me?" Viola asked appearing at Éclairs feet and holding her arms up to the auburn haired teen who was smiling down at her maternally.

"Of course Viola. Up you go." Éclair said grinning as she easily lifted Viola and carried the pink haired child on her hips like a mother would.

"Looks like you're a natural mother Éclair." Tweedle Dumb said smiling at his sisters girlfriend and causing said girlfriend to blush hotly while Alv and Tweedle Dee were staring at her softly. Éclair stuck her tongue out at Tweedle Dumb not noticing as Viola mimicked her actions, causing everyone to chuckle at how alike the two looked at the moment.

"My girlfriend is a natural mother type. Who knew?" Tweedle Dee teased grinning at Éclair who blushed and looked away from her black haired girlfriend.

"Shut up Dee." Éclair said humping as she looked away from her girlfriends, both of whom were smirking/snickering at her.

"Yes dear." Tweedle Dee said grinning and causing Éclair to blush brighter and smack her upside the head with her free hand.

"Let's get back to the castle before I'm tempted to hurt you even more." Éclair growled out through her clenched teeth as she walked towards the castle with Viola giggling on her hip.

"Yes dear." Alv teased this time but this time Éclair gave Un-oh a look that had him grinning.

"Un-oh, can you smack Alv for me? My hands are full." Éclair asked adjusting her grip on Viola as she spoke and causing Un-oh to try and smack Alv Gibbs style but she dodged him. Unfortunately for Alv that Éclair had all the boys wrapped securely around her pinky finger so that meant that when she dodged Un-oh she wasn't expecting Dextera to smack her. This resulted in the rather amusing sight of Alv falling on her face hard enough to leave an imprint in the grass.


	13. walking, talking, and Luna

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I do not own and never will)**

_Previously:_

"_Un-oh, can you smack Alv for me? My hands are full." Éclair asked adjusting her grip on Viola as she spoke and causing Un-oh to try and smack Alv Gibbs style but she dodged him. Unfortunately for Alv that Éclair had all the boys wrapped securely around her pinky finger so that meant that when she dodged Un-oh she wasn't expecting Dextera to smack her. This resulted in the rather amusing sight of Alv falling on her face hard enough to leave an imprint in the grass._

_And now onwards!_

"So what happened after I left?" Éclair asked as they walked towards the castle casually, Alv standing up rubbing her nose lightly before running after them.

"Mrs. Potter tried to throw one of those spell things at the Chiefs back but missed. Chief kicked her ass then used one of her lesser known abilities to insure that the idiot wouldn't try it again anytime soon if at all." Un-oh reported casually while Éclairs eyebrows shot upwards at that.

"Don't worry about it Éclair. Let's get back to our guides shall we?" Eclipse intervened hastily knowing that Éclair probably wouldn't like what the blond had done to Lily Potter, despite the fact that it was fitting punishment for the woman.

"If you say so mom." Éclair said making a mental note to ask someone else about it later on as she changed her hair to short and spiky blond while her eyes turned blue. Éclairs hair and eye color change caused Eclipse to grin slightly and muss up Éclairs hair fondly.

"Mom!" Éclair whined/protested as she tried to swat away Eclipses hand as her hair fixed itself.

"Sorry dear. I couldn't resist." Eclipse said smiling wryly at Éclair who gave her a pout and mock-glare.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sure." Éclair said rolling her eyes slightly as she continued to walk towards the castle with Viola on her hip, the red clad girl looking as if she didn't even notice.

"Ah there you all are!" A jovial voice called from the direction of the castle suddenly, causing more than one of the E.S. Members to whip out their guns.

"Don't sneak up on E.S. members like that. It never ends well…for you that is." Éclair said scowling at James Potter who tried to act joyful and charming around them now.

"My apologies but I merely-"

"I don't know or care what you want. Not interested. Bye bye." Éclair said bluntly and somewhat rudely as she continued walking past James who merely stared at her in shock for interrupting him while the other E.S. members were snickering.

"Crude and rude but very effective at shocking him quiet. Nicely done dear." Eclipse said with a snicker as she messed up Éclairs hair again.

"Mom! Leave my hair alone." Éclair whined as she used her magic to fix her hair causing the others to laugh while James was shocked at what Éclair had called the blond woman. For some reason he had thought that, no matter what, the auburn haired girl would always see Lily as her mom not some lady he didn't know!

"Not gonna happen dear." Eclipse said patting the top of Éclair's head fondly.

"So where are our tour guides?" Alv asked looking around for the four students that Snape had pointed out to them earlier.

"Right here of course." A dreamy sounding girls voice said causing the group to look towards their left only to see the four students that were supposed to be their tour guides, only one of them not looking scared of Eclipse.

"Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood, a third year Ravenclaw. May I ask how the future you come from is?" Luna asked with her usual dreamy voice that made her sound like she was at least half asleep.


	14. Strange, I like, wait what!

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I do not own and never will)**

_Previously:_

"_Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood, a third year Ravenclaw. May I ask how the future you come from is?" Luna asked with her usual dreamy voice that made her sound like she was at least half asleep.  
And now onwards!_

"How'd you know we were from the future? I don't believe any of us mentioned it." Éclair asked raising a curious eyebrow at the blond who smiled mysteriously at them.

"Oh. That's rather simple really. The Nargles told me. They knew you weren't from this time, and probably not even this planet since there aren't any Nargles around you all." The rather strange girl responded causing the ones from the future to exchange curious look, they had never heard of these 'Nargles' before.

"Oh and what do these 'Nargles' do, Ms. Lovegood?" Eclipse asked for everyone when the other three tour guides merely shrugged.

"Well they mainly infest mistletoe and wait for couples to come along so that they can trick the couple into kissing but they also do other things. They are known for stealing my shoes and for hovering near those that have gone through time travel. You can't see them of course, they're invisible. Since there weren't any around you all when you arrived that means you're not from Earth but with how many are around you now, that means that you're from a different time period namely the future." Luna explained happily and cheerfully as her silver-gray eyes seemed to see nothing but everything at the same time. The explanation caused the people from the future to exchange curious looks, if this girl could gather this much about them from these 'Nargle' creatures was it possible that they could be used on some assignments.

"How do we get these 'Nargles' and is it possible I could get some to work for me?" Eclipse asked looking at Luna curiously and calculatingly.

"Of course. It's very simple. All you have to do is ask me. I was sworn to be the Creature Tamer to the next female born into the Potter line. Of course since Éclair here was the only female born into the Potter family in over six generations that means I'm her Creature Tamer." Luna said smiling rather mysteriously again and causing dropped jaws amongst the three tour guides.

"That was unexpected but not unwelcome. You're strange. I like you already!" Éclair said grinning at the blond who smiled back, wider this time. Her words caused Éclairs 'E.S. family' to snort in amusement.

"Leave it to you, Éclair, to like someone because you think they're strange." Tweedle Dee said shaking her head in fond amusement.

"Hmm. If I like someone cause I think they're strange then what does that say about you and Alv? I am dating the two of you now." Éclair said grinning cheekily and causing Alv and Tweedle Dee to merely stare at her gapping slightly while the others laughed.


	15. tours and rons

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I do not own and never will)**

_Previously:_

"_Hmm. If I like someone cause I think they're strange then what does that say about you and Alv? I am dating the two of you now." Éclair said grinning cheekily and causing Alv and Tweedle Dee to merely stare at her gapping slightly while the others laughed.  
And now onwards!_

"So you're divided into four houses even though you all are expected to share the same castle?" Éclair asked a few minutes later when the guides were explaining several things about Hogwarts to them.

"Yes ma'am. There's Slytherin, the house of the Cunning, Ravenclaw, the house of the Witty, Hufflepuff, the house of the Loyal, and Gryffindor, the house of the Brave. In other words. We have the house of arrogant Snakes everyone thinks are dark, the house of the bookworm Ravens that don't have a lick of common sense, the house of the duffer Badgers that are scared of confrontation, and the house of idiotically rash Lions that don't think before they leap. No offense to you three of course." Draco said giving the other three guides a small apologetic look.

"No offense taken as long as you know not all of the Badgers are duffers or scared of a fight." Cedric said calmly and smirking at Draco who smirked back.

"Why don't you leave them alone you dirty snake?!" An irritatingly familiar males voice shouted suddenly pushing Draco away from the E.S. group who tensed at the new voice.

"Weasly. I was tasked by Professor Snape to show the group around along with representatives from the other three houses." Draco said coldly to the red haired male that had been pissed off with the group sitting at the Slytherin table that morning.

"Stay the hell away from my fiancée you slimy snake!" The red head shouted at Draco, causing everyone to look confused.

"Fiancé? I wasn't aware you were engaged to Luna, Ron." Neville said in confusion causing the boy, Ron, to sneer at him.

"Shut up Squib I wasn't talking about Loony Lovegood. There's an arranged marriage contract between me and Markus's sister! Now get away from my fiancé!" Ron said causing Éclair's nose to scrunch up in distaste.

"Um first off I didn't agree to any marriage contract so it's void and second off I'm already dating two people more my age and my tastes so you can leave now." Éclair said making a shooing motion with her hands and causing Ron to sneer at her.

"You don't have a choice. You're parents drew it up when you were seven and since they technically own you, you have to fulfill it whether you want to or not." Ron sneered eyeing Éclair as if she were a piece of meat for his taking, which caused TweedleDee and Alv to glare viciously at him while Eclipse frowned greatly.

"Um you must be mistaken. I was abandoned by the Potters when I was four. They gave up all rights to me and what I can and can't do then and there. As far as I'm concerned my mother is Chief Eclipse and I doubt she'd put me in an arranged marriage, especially to someone like you. Besides I'm far too old for you, brat, and you aren't even my type." Éclair sneered right back at the boy while the others merely watched from a distance, most of the E.S. members placing bets on when Éclair would punch him through a wall.

"I can be any type you want." Ron said trying to be smooth and causing many nearby girls to look ready to puke instead.

"I doubt you can change your gender though."


	16. Manners and knives

**Kiddy Grade Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I do not own and never will)**

_Previously:_

"_I can be any type you want." Ron said trying to be smooth and causing many nearby girls to look ready to puke instead._

_ "I doubt you can change your gender though."  
And now onwards!_

"You're one of those freaks!" Ron snarled raising a hand to slap Éclair after a moment of shocked silence at how easily and boldly Éclair had proclaimed her preferences.

"You touch my girlfriend and I'll rip off what makes you a male no matter how small it might be!" Alv roared slamming Ron into the nearest wall with her hand around his throat, how dare he try to hurt her girlfriend?!

"And that's before I get to you." Tweedle Dee added holding a knife she had pulled from heaven knows where to Ron's 'Family Jewels'.

"Where were you keeping that?" Éclair asked looking over Tweedle Dee's outfit curiously as she asked the question that everyone had been wondering. Tweedle Dee merely smirked and gave Éclair a wink over her shoulder.

"That for me to know and no one else to find out." Tweedle Dee said with another wink before turning back towards Ron with her grin dropping.

"Now I don't believe I heard you correctly. What did you call my girlfriend?" Tweedle Dee asked twisting the knife ever so slightly and causing Ron to pale drastically.

"What is going on over here?" A womans voice asked sternly as Minerva McGonagall came onto the scene, having been fetched by a worried student who was afraid that someone was going to end up killing someone else.

"Nothin' teach. Just teaching the human vacuum cleaner here a few manners." Alv said cheerfully to the woman who looked at them incredulously when she noticed what they had out and where the weapon was pointed at.

"You have your hand wrapped around his throat and she's holding a knife to a vital part of the male reproductive system. You call that teaching him manners?" Minerva asked faintly and with an eyebrow raised in what Éclair and Eclipse would later swear was amusement.

"Yep! Especially after what he called Éclair merely because of her sexual preferences." Alv cheerfully stated causing Éclair to blush slightly at an inquisitive look from Minerva who merely 'Ahh'ed in understanding.

"I see…Don't do any lasting damage that can't be fixed and let me know if it works."


End file.
